


Frostbite

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately
Summary: George is cold and Dream loves the touch of frostbite
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Frostbite

George’s hands are cold.

Dream shouldn’t be surprised by that. George is deathly pale and his hands are thin and he’s constantly wearing hoodies and sweatshirts for a reason, after all. But they’re sharing a blanket, shivering on George’s couch, and watching Marvel movies and their hands keep touching with every movement. 

George’s hands are cold but every touch feels like fire.

Earlier, George reached across Dream, grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling it across. Dream took it from his hand and their fingers touched. His hand has burned ever since. 

Their thighs and sides are flush against each other and George presses himself closer during the exciting scenes and Dream has to remind himself how to breathe because  _ damn _ . George is there, with his messy hair and his small smile and his cold hands. His eyes are practically glowing and Dream is in  _ way _ too deep. 

George laughs at a joke and Dream’s breath catches in his throat. It shouldn’t catch him by surprise. He’s heard that laugh a thousand times over the phone and in videos but it’s nothing compared to the real thing. It’s nothing compared to the feeling of George’s shoulders shaking against his and the way George turns to him to see if he got the joke.

George looks up to him with stars in his eyes and a full smile that could blind a man. He looks up to him in fondness and such complete adoration that Dream reaches up to still his face so he can see that look a little bit longer. His skin is like porcelain, smooth and chilling. 

George raises an eyebrow at him, but lets him look anyways. Dream’s thumb moves on its own, warming the skin there, as he leans closer. He watches as George’s pupils dilate and his breathing becomes shallow and short against his skin. George’s hands come to his shirt, taking handfuls of fabric. His eyes move from Dream’s and down to his mouth.

George’s lips are cold.

  
  



End file.
